


It's Dangerous, I'm Falling

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Lapdance, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Phil Lester, vague strip tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: The story behind the breakfast bar stool and the edited out part from the Christmas cookie video.





	It's Dangerous, I'm Falling

* * *

 

Dan was sitting on the breakfast barstool, watching as Phil rolled the cookie dough into one big ball. He hated this part of making cookies, so he decided he’d just let Phil do it.

As Dan waited for Phil to finish rolling, he started to daydream a bit. Dan absent mindlessly ran his hand over the fabric of the seat, and was instantly hit with a memory. He looked at Phil fondly and smiled.

“It’s a breakfast bar stool, it’s a breakfast bar stool…” Dan started to sing, recalling it aloud.

“Not just any breakfast bar stool, but the _one_ …” Dan continued, snickering a bit. Phil looked up from the dough and gave him a confused look as he rolled it around in his hands.

“You know the  _one…"_ Dan repeated, hoping that Phil would catch on. He just got another puzzled look from Phil. 

"…where we had all of that sexy toxic fun…” Dan sang. Phil raised an eyebrow as he continued to work the dough, but didn’t say anything about what Dan was getting at.

Dan huffed. There was no way Phil had forgotten. The incident with the stool had only happened a little over two months ago.

**~ * ~  *  ~**

It was a Saturday night and all of their friends had decided to go out without them. Dan couldn’t exactly blame them for leaving them out of their plans. After all, they were an obnoxious couple to begin with and when alcohol was added to the mix it was not fun for anyone except for them.

Now he and Phil were sitting on the couch sulking, because they were stuck in their flat while the rest of their friends went out and had fun.

“What ever we’ll make our own fun!” Dan exclaimed as he hopped off the couch.

“What are we even going to do?” Phil asked turning around.

Dan walked over to the kitchen and looked over their selection of alcohol. The only things remotely appealing to him were the Vodka, Malibu, and unopened bottle of Red wine.  _Well, the Vodka was already out. They were trying to get a bit tipsy, not completely wasted._

Dan picked up the bottle of red wine and smiled. "I have a few ideas.“ Dan responded. He set the bottle down and grabbed two wine glasses from the cupboard. 

"Dan what are you doing?” Phil questioned, getting up from his spot on the couch when he heard the song of glass clinking together. He found Dan pouring two glasses of red wine.

“Phil, go get some music. We’re going to have our own little party!” Dan chimed.

Phil chuckled and rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous." 

"Shut up and go get the music already.” Dan said, already taking a sip from his own glass.

Phil grabbed his laptop and brought it to the lounge. He opened up iTunes and put his Library on shuffle.

“Now this is a party!” Dan said, handing Phil’s glass to him. He wiggled his hips a bit to the music.

Phil kissed Dan on the cheek as he took his glass from Dan’s hand. "Thank you dear.” Phil said.

“No problem. Now, here’s to being the best couple ever.” Dan said raising his glass for a toast. They both touched glasses, before taking a sip of their wine.

Sometimes, Dan had the best ideas. He could always turn a not so great situation into the best of time, and Phil loved him for that. Sure, they weren’t at a club with a lot of people, but he couldn’t think of a better way to spend his Saturday night.

Dan and Phil danced around their lounge listening to their favorite tunes, and just enjoying themselves without the slightest bit of care. They just refilled their glasses when empty, and continued to sing and dance with each other. They were both warm with alcohol and feeding off of the other’s energy.

They were enjoying themselves so much that they hadn’t even realized just how much they’d drank. Before they knew it, they’d finished the entire bottle and were both quite tipsy.

Phil plopped himself down on the breakfast barstool to recollect himself for a moment. He and Dan had been singing off time to Muse’s, “Panic Station” and working up a sweat from their bad dancing.

But then he heard the intro to [ _the song_](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DuCRT8IItGpw&t=ZTFjOWIxMmI4NWI5M2EzNTc0YjMxNDhhMTg0MzhlZWE5MDgzM2JiOCxGVzVLdGhWZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AWYCkhOMNADe-OoLZK5f6mA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fchocolatesaucelester.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F89370710016%2Fits-dangerous-im-falling&m=1). It was only the first few starting notes before it was paused. Phil looked over to Dan, who was hunched over his laptop, grinning at the screen.

“Dan….Can we hold on for a second I need a minute.” Phil said, with a slight smile.

Dan sauntered over to him. “Shhh…don’t worry. You don’t have to move an inch.” Dan said with a smirk. He walked back over to Phil’s laptop and pressed play. 

Dan swayed his hips and did a little turn to intro of the song. Then he pointed to Phil, “Baby can’t you see,” He started to strut over to Phil, “I’m calling, a guy like you should wear a warning.” Dan sang. Dan placed his hands on Phil’s knee, “It’s dangerous, I’m falling.” He whispered.

Phil grinned a bit.

Dan smirked as he took a step back, and stuck his bum out a bit. He turned back around, and let his hands slide down Phil’s thighs, all the way down to his knees before straddling his legs. He looked up at Phil with an innocent expression. 

Phil raised an eyebrow. 

Dan snickered and pressed his palms against the surface of Phil’s jeans and pushed himself forward. He pushed his bum against Phil’s lap, moving them from side to side as he traversed up and down Phil’s lap. 

He got off of Phil, turned around so that he could face Phil. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck and giggled, “Can you feel me now?” Dan murmured into Phil’s ear, licking the shell of it.

Phil bit his lip and placed his hands on Dan’s ass.

“Don’t touch” Dan whispered, kissing the side of Phil’s neck, causing him release a low groan. Dan placed his hands on Phil’s chest as he kissed him, letting his hands slide down slowly as bit Phil’s bottom lip.

Dan pulled away and started to undo the buttons on Phil’s shirt one by one. Phil looked up at him and pursed his lips. As soon as Dan reached that last button, he pushed the fabric off to the side and continued to run his hands over Phil’s now bare chest, rolling hips into his.

Phil moaned slightly as Dan touched him. He licked his lips as he locked eyes with Dan. Dan stopped grinding into Phil. He grabbed the neck of his shirt, pulled it off and dropped it to the floor.  Phil slid his finger along Dan’s thigh and up his stomach.

“I said, no touching, Phillip.” Dan mused as he pressed their lips together in a slow kiss. Dan rocked into Phil, messily grinding up against Phil as his hips slowly rolled up, leaving his body once again.

Dan looped his legs off of Phil, standing back against him. He unbuckled his belt and slipped it off in as fluid as a motion as he could. Dan slapped the belt against the side of his thigh, and dropped it to the floor. 

Dan walked back over to Phil, “Unzip my jeans.” He ordered in a sultry tone. Phil bit his lip and placed his hand on Dan’s zipper and pulled it down. Dan took a step back, tugging down his jeans as his body snaked down to the ground. 

Phil felt his cock twitch. Dan was so fucking hot like this. He wanted his hands all over Dan. He could barely stand the intensity of the amazing show he was getting.

Dan backed up, bending over in front of Phil, shaking his ass around. Dan loved to tease, and be a little naughty. Suddenly Dan turned once again. He slowly went to take seat on Phil, but then stopped halfway. He waved his hips around, leaning in and licking a stripe down Phil’s neck.

Phil gave in and pushed Dan down onto him, involuntarily bucking his hips up. He was so aroused right now. Phil wished he was free of the constricting material of his jeans so that he could feel Dan’s delicate ass glide right over his hardening cock.

Dan slowed down his movements as the song ended. He let out a small giggle, and undid the button on Phil’s jeans. “Did you like that?” He asked, as he unzipped them. Dan snaked his hand into Phil’s pants and grasped Phil’s cock.  

“You bet.” Phil murmured, placing a few kisses along Dan’s jawline.

Dan let out a soft moan, as he slowly pumped Phil in his hand. Phil’s eyes wandered down to Dan’s crotch where he could see Dan’s hard on, straining against the fabric of his pants.

“You were so hot when you were dancing for me like that.” Phil said, placing his hands on Dan’s hips. “The way you move your hips…” Phil mumbled as he leaned in to kiss Dan, slipping his tongue into his mouth right away.

“Yeah?” Dan questioned, running his hands through Phil’s hair.

Phil nodded and ran his nose and lips along Dan’s neck, “Mhmm…you don’t even know.” Phil added.

“Don’t I?” Dan breathed, he stopped stroking his cock and ground his hips into Phil’s again, with a mischievous smirk.

Phil chuckled, “Well, if you like moving those hips so much, why don’t we put that to use hmm? How does you riding my cock with that pretty little ass of yours sound? Does it sound good? Think you could do that for me baby?” Phil whispered against Dan’s neck.

“Fuck, Phil… Yes I can…"Dan panted.

Phil smirked, “Shall I go get the lube?”

Dan nodded, “There’s some in the drawer over there from the time you fucked me on the breakfast bar.

Phil chuckled as Dan got off of him. He walked over to the drawer and sure enough, the bottle of lube was there. Phil pulled off the rest of his shirt and brought the bottle over.  He tossed it to Dan, as he wiggled out of his own jeans.

“Do you need stretching?” Phil asked as he slipped of his pants.

Dan scoffed as he removed his own pants, “Of course not. Have you already forgotten this afternoon?”

Phil grinned, “Whatever, just get that beautiful ass of yours over here already.”

Dan rolled his eyes playfully, “Well okay.” Dan straddled him and opened up the bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount of it into his hand and wrapped it around Phil’s cock. "I’m going to make you feel  _so_  good.” Dan said, as he lubed up Phil’s length.

He hovered over Phil, so that his legs were on either sides of the stool. Phil watched as Dan lined himself up his dick, hovering over it as he inserted the tip.

Dan slowly lowered himself onto Phil, causing them both to moan. His hands had moved to Phil’s shoulders for balance as soon as he had got himself in position. Dan locked eyes with Phil as he shrunk down again, lowering himself onto him. Dan’s eyes fluttered shut, as he got lower got and small smile spread across his face. 

Phil placed his hands on Dan’s hip, running his finger along the side.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, trying to get as much balance as he could.  _Because, believe it or not, bar stools were not good for riding._  Dan took a deep breath, and slowly started to roll his hips back and forth, building up momentum as he ground down a little harder.

Phil wound his hands around Dan’s waist, so that he wouldn’t fall as he started to create a pace. Dan’s hips a little harder as he picked up speed. He then used one of hands to stroke Dan as he rode him. As Dan’s body rolled a bit, his hips moved from side to side on him.

“Uhh…Phil..” Dan moaned.

Dan then switched to bobbing up and down. As he built up a bit more speed he leant forward again and kissed Phil, miraculously keeping their lips and tongues mostly connected as he started to gyrate onto him.

_In hindsight, switching to the bouncing technique was not the best decision on Dan’s part._  The bar stool started to wobble with his movements, and before they knew it, both Dan and Phil were on their way down with it.

Dan, Phil, and the stool hit the ground with a loud thud.

“Ouch!” Dan exclaimed.

“Oh my god are you alright?” Phil asked, as he gingerly pulled his cock out of Dan.

“Yeah I’m good.” Dan responded with a slight mewl.

Phil started to giggle, before falling into full out laughter. “We’re such a mess.”

Dan started to laugh himself, “Shut up, you’re killing the mood.” Dan said, getting on top of Phil again. He kissed the bottom of Phil’s jaw.

“I’m sorry baby.” Phil said with a slight gasp as Dan rolled his hips into his.

“How about we just continue on the floor?” Dan purred into Phil’s ear.

Phil smirked and squeezed Dan’s bum. Dan grabbed Phil’s dick and realigned himself with it. He moaned as he slowly took Phil in again. He bit his lip and placed his hands on Phil’s chest.

Dan threw his head back as he rocked his hips back and forth against Phil’s. He could feel Phil’s cock deep inside of him.  He heard Phil let out a low breathy “Fuck” as he pushed his rolls down and then up.

Phil moaned at the fluid sensation of Dan’s hips. His own hips rolled upwards subconsciously as he placed his hands on Dan’s hips. Dan leaned forward and kissed Phil as he pushed his himself into Phil.

“Your cock feels so good.” Dan moaned, against Phil’s lips.

“Fuck.” Phil stuttered between heavy breaths, shifting his hands to grab Dan’s ass. He felt as Dan clenched around him as he rode. Phil squeezed Dan’s ass, and rolled a few thrusts into Dan, causing him to yelp.

“Right there Phil, fuck right there!” Dan cried, rolling his hips faster, feeling as Phil’s dick brushed up against his prostate.

Dan kept grinding his hips into Phil’s, moaning loudly. He could feel himself getting closer and closer.

“C-close,” Dan spluttered, as a wave of pleasure rolled through his body. Phil responded by meeting Dan’s hips every time as he came down. Dan leant forward and rested his forehead against Phil’s. He was only able to get in a few more rolls before he was cumming onto Phil’s chest.

“Phil, fuck fuck fuck!” Dan screamed, as he came. Phil was sure that their neighbors definitely heard that.

Dan kept grinding his hips into Phil as he came down form his high, clenching and unclenching all of the way. The feeling was so hot for Phil. His whole body jerked, as he rolled his hips into Dan, cumming inside of him. Phil let out a low moan as he rode out his orgasm. 

Dan kissed Phil as he slowed his movements before coming to a stop. All Dan and Phil could hear were the sound of their pants against the music still coming from Dan’s laptop.

Dan dismounted Phil and laid on top of Phil. The two were too spent  _and drunk_  to even think about getting up. Both he and Phil were going to need a couple of minutes to recollect themselves. Phil kissed Dan lazily. He pulled away with a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Dan asked, giggling himself.

“We just fucked on the floor.” Phil said in disbelief.

**~ *  ~  *   ~**

“Oh!” Phil exclaimed, finally figuring out what Dan was referring to. He looked up from the dough. “You mean _that_ …” He said, as a faint blush crept onto his cheeks.

Dan laughed and nodded, “I’m not finished with the song! I’m getting to the best part now.”

Phil rolled his eyes, “Okay continue.”

Dan cleared his throat, “And then I rode you like you like and you made me scream all night.” Dan continued to sing, really getting to it. “But then we had that fall, but it was still all cool!”

Phil shook his head and chuckled.

“Oh yeah, that breakfast bar Stooooollll!” Dan sang hitting as high of a note as he could. Dan looked at Phil with the biggest grin ever. He was so satisfied with himself. 

Phil chuckled, “Yeah sorry Dan. That song isn’t going to make it onto the album.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written and posted in June of 2014.


End file.
